rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beast in Me
The Beast in Me is the ninth episode of the first season. It first aired on September 6, 2010 and drew 7.24 million viewers. It was written by Karina Csolty and directed by Adam Arkin. Plot An ice-pick murder is connected to old-time Irish-American gangs - a part of Boston's past and, surprisingly, Maura's past. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The police investigate the death of Colin Doyle who is found murdered sitting behind the wheel of his car. More interestingly they find dozens of passports and ID cards in the trunk of his car. Clearly Doyle was an identity thief and a good one who likely bilked a great many innocent people out of their savings and investments. Dr. Isles' autopsy reveals that the man was killed by an ice pick. When it's determined that Doyle was actually the son of one of Boston's top-rated and most wanted Irish mob enforcers, Patrick Doyle, the police think it was likely an attempt to flush the elder Doyle out into the open. Maura's examination of the dead man also reveals something completely unexpected - that he is her biological brother. Meanwhile, Frankie Rizzoli arranges a plumbing job for his Dad at their favorite pub - and ends up working with him overnight. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Omar J. Dorsey as Big Mo *Chazz Palminteri as Frank Rizzoli, Sr. *John Doman as Paddy Doyle *Michael Antosy as Colin Doyle *Jack Conley as Murray *Chris Coy as Drew Beckett *Jim Gage as Danny Flanagan *Greg Brown as Mickey O'Donnell *Thomas O'Rourke Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: I'm always sad I missed the Irish crime wars. Dr. Maura Isles: It's a shame that they penetrated his temporal lobe. That would have been an excellent brain to study. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yeah. Bummer. Detective Barry Frost: Korsak Sixty-two bucks at Dairy Freeze. What the hell did you eat? Dr. Maura Isles: He introduced himself as Mr. Selsi. It's Isles, my adoptive name, spelled backward. Detective Jane Rizzoli: I know, you keep saying that. Dr. Maura Isles: He was toying with me from the start, while he was staring at his murdered son. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Come on. He came to say a final goodbye to Colin, and he knew that you wanted a DNA sample, so he gave you some of his blood. That's a guy with balls! Dr. Maura Isles: Come on, you're defending a stone cold killer. Detective Jane Rizzoli: No I'm n Detective Jane Rizzoli: yes I am. Uh, and, I'm gonna stop now. Look, I think that whoever killed Colin knew that his murder would draw Patrick out. Detective Jane Rizzoli: I mean, if it makes you feel better, these were all bad guys. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Oh, don't tell me that you're finally letting emotion run that big brain. Dr. Maura Isles: I don't know who I am anymore. I just... Detective Jane Rizzoli: Come on. You're the same ridiculously smart, amazing, goofy person that you were before. I mean knowing that he is the source of the sperm doesn't change that. Dr. Maura Isles: Well don't be so sure. Technically you did just say that my father's a killer. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Mm mm mm. I said the sperm donor was a killer. Frank Rizzoli Sr.: Nothing's mixed up, Frankie. Everything's in the order of the order of things. Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: him a section of pipe What the hell does that even mean? Here. Detective Barry Frost: We're waitin' on a warrant. Can't touch the car. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Maura in the art of throwing peanuts at one's sibling Yeah, aim at the head. Face. Yes. Nice. Very nice! Gallery MV5BMjAwNDg0MzYyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk0MzU4Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Barry Frost MV5BMTg0MzM1NTA3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjA1MzU4Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Officer Frankie Rizzoli & Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTg3OTg1NDcyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDA1MzU4Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detectives Barry Frost & Vince Korsak MV5BMTg4MDc1MTY1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk0MzU4Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detectives Vince Korsak & Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTg5MDcyNzAzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTA1MzU4Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTQyMzY0NzE3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk0MzU4Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes